


Casino Bunny

by EviscerationStation



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gambling, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, bunny outfit, emotional support Yngwie :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EviscerationStation/pseuds/EviscerationStation
Summary: Yngwie helps his old friend pay his debts racked up at the Jewel Resort Casino.





	Casino Bunny

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Yngwie laughs and helps Eugen adjust the headband, giving a hum of approval and looking his old friend up and down. The skimpy one-piece and thigh-high stockings clung tightly to Eugen's body, showing every curve and dip of his muscles. Eugen pulled at the bottom of the suit, which was constantly finding a way up his shapely ass and causing mild discomfort, reminding him of his... situation. The bunny headband completed the look surprisingly well. They were both old men now, but Eugen's clearly been taking care of himself, Yngwie thinks-- the casino bunny suit a clear indicator of that.

Eugen groans, burying his head in the other man's chest. Yngwie pats the back of his head reassuringly.

"This isn't even the skimpiest thing you've ever worn-- you don't need to be so nervous."

Half-heartedly, Eugen beats his fist against Yngwie's shoulder. "A loincloth is different! Somethin' about this makes me feel more... vulnerable."

He chuckles and runs his hand down his old friend's back, stopping to fondle the bunny tail right above his ass.

"Well, you did want to pay off your debts in the fastest way possible, and this is it."

Forcing Yngwie's hand away, he gives a heavy sigh. "I can't very well go and ask the captain for money-- sets a bad example, y'know?"

Both of them knew the Grandcypher captain had a bit of a gambling habit (and as a result of ridiculous luck was especially flush with cash at all times) so imagining their smug face when asked for money for something like this was almost too much. The kid shouldn't be such a good poker shark at that age.

"Then let's start. You ready, Eugen?"

\---

The lowest floor of the Jewel Resort Casino had a strict age rule enforced for a reason. On this floor, guests who'd accumulated a debt of over 5 million rupies were allowed to use their bodies as a way to bet or repay any standing debts. As mercenary work was common literally everywhere, "using their bodies" almost always meant sex. No guests under the age of twenty allowed near the premises.

According to Yngwie, the fastest way to repay the 9 million that Eugen had racked up (and lost) was to act as a "human betting chip" whose worth was increased the more desirable he was seen. That also included wearing the infamous Jewel Resort bunny suit, apparently.

The smell of sex was incredibly strong here-- some people had completely abandoned the modesty of recieving oral under the table and were fucking their "prizes" out in the open. Noticing his friend seemed a little lost in a place like this, Yngwie invited Eugen to stand next to him at the poker table, eventually coaxing him to sit on his lap.  
Yngwie nuzzles the side of his face, nipping at his jaw gently.

"Come on, the more you help me bet, the faster you can be out of here." he whispers in Eugen's ear.

When he's met with a tiny groan, Yngwie orders a glass of whiskey from a passing waitress to help the other man relax. Eugen sighs and downs almost the entire thing right away. Yngwie rewards him by squeezing his ass and pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

Eugen was extremely flushed, but he had wrapped his arm around Yngwie's shoulders and was arching his back, sticking his ass out invitingly. The men at the other end of the table were looking more and more interested at what he had to offer, and were increasing their bets in an attempt to get favors from the hesitant bunny.

Getting the first one million was deceptively easy-- the stakes were the highest on this part of the casino and getting a few millions didn't take hours of poker games like on the regular floors. Unfortunately, losing a million took even less time.

"Ugh. Sorry, old friend."

Alarmed, Eugen almost yells. "What now?"

The winner of the round smiles and beckons Eugen over with a finger.

"Come on over here, bunny. Time to get to work."

When he totters over to the man (Eugen looks exceptionally good in heels, Yngwie thinks) he immediately gets forced to his knees and a cock shoved into his face.  
Eugen desperately meets his friend's eyes and recieves a little wave in reply, infuriating him immediately.

"Don't worry, I can keep betting while you're over there. One million can't buy more than a blowjob if I'm remembering it right."

Before Eugen can retort, his mouth is forced open and immediately filled with a stranger's dick. He's not enormous, but his pace is erratic and leaves Eugen with little time to breathe. Still, a switch automatically flips in his mind and he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head as best as he can.

"Fuck! This guy knows his way around a cock." the man calls to Yngwie appreciatively as the next hand is being dealt. Eugen feels a familiar pride well up inside him, and increases his pace.

The other guests at the table are paying more attention to him now, some of them beginning to stroke themselves through their clothes inbetween placing bets. Out of the corner of his good eye, he can see a Draph pull out his half-hard cock. Even at half-mast, a Draph cock is intimidating, to say the least. As subtly as he can, Eugen touches his own growing hardness while the other man starts to finish up. Suddenly, he's pulled back by his hair and his face is splattered with hot come, met with laughs from the man above him.

"Until next time, old man." he says, sending Eugen back to his friend, who was (hopefully) winning the next round.

Watching Eugen wipe his face and finish off the whiskey, Yngwie wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. 

"Good job." he praises.

Eugen takes a deep breath and settles himself into his friend's lap again, crossing his legs to try and hide his erection. Unfortunately for him, the bunny suit doesn't hide a thing.

Yngwie pretends to focus on his cards and traces the elastic of Eugen's stockings with warm fingers. He smiles beatifically at the other men at the table and moves his hand to spread Eugen's ass, pulling at the thin strip of spandex in between to tease him. Everyone doubles their bets.

Balling one of his fists in the other man's suit, Eugen grabs his teasing hand and directs it to his own erection.

"Yngwie... c'mon..."

"Never took you for an exhibitionist, Eugen." he replies jokingly, cupping his hand over his bulge. As a reward, he grinds the heel of his palm against his friend's dick, using his fingers to tease the hem of the bunny suit. Eugen keens, shivering in his lap.

Belatedly, he feels large hands on his ass, maneuvering him to his knees again. He looks back and sees the Draph from earlier smirking at him, using his thumb to pull the thong of the suit aside. Biting his lip, Eugen meets Yngwie's gaze and his friend places his hand reassuringly on his cheek. Eugen leans into it as he feels lubed fingers pressing into his ass. He doesn't even try to focus on the poker game anymore, trusting Yngwie to take care of him.

All too quickly, there's two thick fingers inside of him, scissoring him open. His thighs tremble, and he presses his face against the inside of Yngwie's thigh.  
Yngwie languidly leans back after accepting his new chips and strokes Eugen's head in his lap. The Draph forces another finger inside. Eugen cries out.

"You're doing so well, Eugen. We're halfway there. You're taking it beautifully."

He whimpers at the praise before the Draph finally pushes his enormous cock into the hilt right away, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Eugen's cries and moans join the cacophony of the other people fucking and being fucked in the gambling hall. The man behind him is ruthless, giving him no time to adjust to his size before thrusting in hard and deep. He drapes himself over Eugen's back and brushes his hair away to mutter into his ear.

"You ever have a Draph cock inside you? You'll be addicted in no time. Our assests and stamina are second to none." he gloats. "Ever thought about settling in here permanently? With a body like yours, you could make a ton just getting fucked all day long. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You dirty fucking slut--"

He drives his cock in deep with the last comment, forcing a filthy cry out of Eugen, making his own still-trapped erection leak precome, staining the fabric of his bodysuit. It sounds tempting, he almost--

"Sorry," Yngwie chimes in, bringing Eugen back to reality. "He's mine. You might want to wait for a better hand before trying to whisk him away." 

The sound of cards being tossed onto the table. The Draph sits up to look at Yngwie's winning hand and grunts. Yngwie smiles.

"Hmph, have it your way," he huffs, almost good-naturedly. "I'll enjoy your bunny while I can, then."

Readjusting his angle, he pistons his hips harder, battering Eugen's prostate.

"A-aah! F-fuck!" he cries out, tears forming in his eye. "Fuck..."

Yngwie cups his cheek and wipes his tears away with his thumb. He leans down and kisses Eugen, swallowing his moans. Meanwhile the Draph roars and finishes, filling Eugen with hot release. Before leaving, he admires his work and slaps Eugen's ass, making him jolt, come dripping out of his hole, and collapse in Yngwie's arms, shaking. When he has him in his lap again, he rewards him with whispers of sweet nothings and kisses along his neck.

Looking over at his chips, he bites at Eugen's earlobe and whispers, "Almost there. Can you keep going, old friend?" 

Eye closed, Eugen pants and swallows. "Longer than you can, old man." he manages.

Yngwie chuckles and places his bet. Gently, he pushes Eugen onto an empty space on the table. He tugs the top of the bunny suit down to expose Eugen's well-sculpted pecs. Despite the other players waiting for their turn in plain view, Yngwie takes his time kissing a trail down his body, mouthing at his clothed cock before pulling away.

What a fucking tease. But before Eugen can complain, the Draph from earlier rubs his cock insistantly against his cheek while another man positions his dick at his entrance. Together, they thoroughly spitroast Eugen. He briefly wonders if the poker game is still going. 

Eugen grunts through a mouthful of dick, desperately moving his hips in time with their rhythm. He brings his knees up to his chest, giving the other man more room to fuck him open. The Draph pulls his cock out of his mouth to slide it in between his tits, soaking him in slippery precome. He's close to climax, so close--

Taking pity on him, Yngwie finally frees his erection from the confines of the bunny suit and strokes him roughly, a far cry from his gentle treatment earlier.

"Come for me, Eugen."

Almost thrashing on the table and upsetting the stacks of chips, Eugen orgasms with a ruined cry. Almost simultaneously, his ass is filled and there's come landing in his open mouth. As the others leave, tossing poker chips on the table and at Eugen's debauched body, Yngwie keeps stroking him, milking every last drop until Eugen tiredly has to put a hand on his chest to make him stop.

\---

A champagne glass is tilted towards Eugen's lips.

He'd cleaned him up as best as he could and collected their chips-- there was more than enough left over to pay for drinks and a room for the night. Eugen was not going back to the Grandcypher reeking of sex. They'd settled in a booth to enjoy drinks and relative quiet in the aftermath.

Eugen ignores the offered champagne and buried his face into Yngwie's neck, sighing contentedly.

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard of this part of the casino before. It seems ideal for you." Yngwie says, draping an arm around the other man's shoulders.

He chuckles in reply. "I'm usually here with the captain and the rest. The captain's got the gall to go for stakes like this, but... yeah." They were an adult now, but the chance of Lyria or Vyrn following them down here was stupidly high. "Besides, I'm not such a young man anymore."

"Ha! That's not the tune you were singing earlier."

"Yeah, yeah..."

They're jostled out of their reminiscing about old "escapades" by the sound of high heels stopping at their table. Eugen looks up, and his eye goes wide. It's Christina, the Jewel Resort head honcho, toting her familiar whip and smug smile.

"Welcome back, Yngwie. Congratulations on paying off your debt, Eugen."

Eugen can barely force words out of his mouth while she and Yngwie exchange pleasantries. She meets his gaze with a wink.

"Don't worry Eugen, I won't tell a word to your captain or crewmates about this. Please gentlemen, feel free to grace us with your paronage again."

Christina walks away before Eugen can get a word out. When she's out of earshot, he slumps back against Yngwie's comforting warmth.

"I fuckin' hate gambling."

"That's what you always say."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had terrible luck at the casino lately, but at least I got Eugen's costume a long time ago.
> 
> Also there's barely any horny Eugen content?? Hello??? makes me sad bc I love him soooo much (and I STILL DON'T HAVE HIS SSR D': )


End file.
